Memorise
by Zerberuz
Summary: "Why can't I remember?" "Is it because I don't want to?" "Please, tell me..." "Why did you tell me to wake up?" "Just who are you?" Rated as T because of blood and maybe some other stuff ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I apologise for for my english spelling and all, I know that it's not so good.^^"**

**Well this is my first story here so I hope you guys like it and I will try hard too finish it :3**

**I also don't own any of this characters from Vocaloid.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry! Gakupo, please wake up!...please…"_

2 weeks later…

When I waked up from the far away dream the only thing I could feel was the horrible pain in my head.

I slowly sat up too look where I was, but I couldn't remember ever being here.

_"It look's like some sort of hospital"_ I thought for myself.

*click*

I got startled from the sound of the door opening and there stood now two persons that stared at me like they was in a shock.

The first person had long, light pink hair and looked about 15 year old and the other one was a elder women around her thirties and had dark pink hair to her shoulders.

_?: "Gakupo!"_

Both of the women's shouted out a name that I was not familiar with and began too run towards me.

They suddenly stared too hug me and cry for some reason that was unknown too me.

_Me: "Who… are you people?"_

They both let go of me and look at me confused, than at each other.

_?: "What do you mean Gakupo, it's me…Luka and that's mom!"_

For some reason they both seem like they are scared of something.

_Me: "I'm sorry, but I can't remember ever meeting you two"_

This Luka looked at her mother again with worried eyes.

_Luka: "Mom… can you get the doctor?"_

The dark haired woman that apparently was her mother nodded and left the room.

_Me: "Why do you have too get the doctor? I feel…"_

I stopped talking when I finally saw the mirror across the room and I slowly stood up.

_Luka: "You have too lie down and rest"_

I can hear Luka but I just continued too walk to the other side of the room till I was standing in front of the mirror.

In the mirror I saw a long man with long purple hair.

I can't recognise this person right in front of me.

Like a try too make sure it was myself I placed a hand on the mirror and the person in the mirror did the same.

_"This is not me… I did not…"_

As I tried too remember how I looked, I went quiet.

_Me: "I can't… remember… not even my name…"_

I looked into Luka's eyes in the mirror for an answer, but she just looked away and began too tear up again.

I could feel how my legs began too weaken and I fell down on my knees.

*Pain*

_Me: "Arrgh!"_

The right side of my head suddenly started to hurt and I placed a hand on the place where it hurt, but then I felt something wet, I removed my hand to look at it.

_Me: "Blood?"_

I touched my forehead and I could feel the bandage.

_Me: What has happened too me?"_

But before I got an answer too my question, I fell onto the floor, my vision became blurry and as I heard some panicked persons come in to the room, everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, I will try to make one more till next week^^**

**Please leave reviews, if you want to give me some suggestions:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that it took so long, but here is Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy:3**

**I dont own Vocaloid in any way.**

* * *

When I worked up again I was hopping that it all was just a dream, but as I opened my eyes I saw Luka and I still didn't recognised her.

I moved a little so that I could see her face that was covered in tears and reached to touch her cheek.

_Me: "Can you tell me who you and I are now?"_

She turned her face to look in to my eyes and nodded.

Apparently Luka isn't just my sister but my twin too, the woman with the dark pink hair are my mother and our father died 2 years ago in a plane crash.

My parents had been on a vacation in Sweden when it happen, my mother was one of the few survivors, but she still has a big scar on her back and a even bigger one in her heart.

What Luka described, he was a gentle man with dark blue hair and loved to cook.

Then she stared to talk about me in a more serious tone.

My name is Gakupo Kamui, I'm 16 years old (just like Luka), I have trained Kendo since I was 5 years and I have a few really close friends, but for some reason when I asked about more details of my friends she dodged the question.

But my closest friends names was apparently Kiyoteru, Gumi and SeeU ( really weird name for a girl, but why not?)

Luka said that they are coming later in the afternoon to introduce themselves.

I don't know what more to ask now, I mean I know where I am (I live in Tokyo by the way) and all that, the only thing I could think of to ask was…

_Me: "Luka… when I was asleep, I heard a voice that pleased me to wake up. Do you know who that could be?"_

Luka face suddenly got tense and she turned around to look at the clock on the wall.

She looked at me with a smile on her face and said.

_Luka: "It most have been a dream"_

_Me: "But how did this happen to me?"_

_Luka: "What do you mean?"_

_Me: "How did I get hurt?"_

I looked at her with serious eyes and waited for an answer.

_Luka: "…You tripped down a stare case…that's all…"_

I could see that Luka was lying, but I also knew that what ever I'd say, she wasn't going to tell me what happened to me.

_Me: "I see"_

We where silent for a few seconds, till I remembered I haven't seen our mother in a while.

_Me "Where is….mom?_"

_Luka: "Oh, she left a while ago to go to her work"_

_Me: "What does she work as?"_

_Luka: "She is president of her own cloth chain"_

I didn't expect that she owned her own cloth chain, but I guess she is busy most of the time then and I'm not going to see her that often.

_Me: "Ok"_

_Luka: "I think the others are going to arrive soon"_

*Knock knock*

_Luka: "When you talk about the devils"_

* * *

**Please leave review's and tell me what you think about it.**

**I'm also sorry that the chapter is so short^^"**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that it took so long for the new chapter^^"**

**But I still hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews, so happy:D**

**I don't own anything about vocaloid.**

* * *

Into the room 3 people now entered, everyone looked like they around the same age as me and Luka and I guessed that they are my so called friends.

They all had a sad look on their face, but as soon as they laid their eyes on me, they instead got a shocked expression on their face and just stood there.

_Luka: "He woke up this morning"_ She said with a smile on her face.

They turned their eyes to Luka and then back to me.

The two girls started to tear up, the boy smiled in a gentle way and they hugged me.

_Me: "I guess you guys are my friends?"_ They let go of me and looked at me in a confused way.

_Gumi: "What do you mean?"_

_"I guess they don't know yet"_ I though for myself.

_Luka: "Guys I know I should have called you, but…"_ Luka went quiet.

_Kiyoteru: "What is it Luka?"_ The boy looked really worried behind his glasses.

I looked at Luka who was trembling a little and was looking down at her feet.

I took her hand so that she would look at me.

_Me: "It's ok"_

She looked into my eyes, then she let out a little sigh and looked them with seriousness.

_Luka: "I know this can be hard to accept, but listen to me calmly"_

They once again looked at both of us and waited for an answer.

_Luka: "Gakupo has amnesia, so he doesn't remember anything except from normal things like house work and other stuff"_ Luka said with out taking a breath.

The whole room went into a awkward silence till the blonde girl broke it.

_SeeU: "you are joking, right?"_ she said with a nervous voice.

_Me: "It's not a joke, I can't remember any of you, not even Luka or my own mother"_ I said with a silence voice.

It felt weird to talk about something that I don't remember, but still know is true.

_Gumi: "So you really don't remember any of us?"_ she said with a broken voice.

I turned my head towards the window on my left side of my bed that I was laying in, to look at the sky.

_Me: "Yeah…"_

The silence answered my question about if they where shocked or not and I felt how the two girls hugged me softly.

_SeeU: "It doesn't matter if you don't remember, I mean it's sad but we can always build up new memories"_ She said with a gentle voice.

_Gumi: "We always be your friend's"_

I smiled as I could see how good friend that I had and it felt much better when I knew they will be there for me from now on.

I turned my smiled towards Luka who was also smiling and then looked at the boy with glasses and brown hair.

_Me: "You must be Kiyoteru"_ I said to him.

The boy who had looked so sad till now looked up at me and I saw how he had tears in his eyes.

_Kiyoteru: "How did you know?"_ He said a little shocked.

_Me: "Well, you are the only guy here except me"_ I said and chucked softly.

As I said that Kiyoteru smiled a little.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and I also hope that you continue to read it^^**

**Please leave reviews and tell me things ;)**

_**Thank you**_


End file.
